1. Brief Summary of the Invention
The invention relates to a broaching tool, in particular a keyway broaching tool, comprising a holder which defines a longitudinal axis and has a shank, extending in the longitudinal direction, as support for a cutting body which can be fixed in a seat of the shank by means of a clamping device.
2. Related Prior Art
If such broaching tools are used for machining operations in which the highest accuracy and high surface quality are required, two main requirements have to be met. Firstly, it must be ensured through high strength of the shank that forces and moments, in particular bending moments, which are introduced into the seat via the cutting body are absorbed by the shank in an absolutely reliable manner without changes in the geometry occurring.
Secondly, the positional fixing of the cutting body itself in the seat of the shank must be designed to be absolutely secure.
Both of these requirements cannot be easily met, in particular if the broaching tool, in particular during use as a keyway broaching tool, is intended for internal machining in a bore of a workpiece or in a hollow body. In order to achieve an adequate working depth in these cases, for example in order to achieve inner longitudinal keyways in a bore with sufficient keyway length, it is necessary for the shank to have a corresponding length. If the machining is to be carried out in bores having a relatively small diameter, this inevitably results in a slim, elongated design for the shank, a factor which is detrimental to the structural strength. In addition to this problem there is also the fact that the design of the seat for the cutting body results in a local reduction in the load-bearing material cross section of the shank, a factor which likewise impairs the structural strength.